


The Hug-Papa-Cor-Game

by PromptoSilver



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor Leonis is Prompto Argentum's Parent, Cor wants to do housework, Fluff, Gen, Prompto is a clever baby, Prompto loves to play, baby prompto, lots of cuteness, papa cor, the fluffiest fluff you might ever read from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptoSilver/pseuds/PromptoSilver
Summary: Or how to take care of your household with a clever babyCor needs to vacuum the living room. Little Prompto wants to play his favorite game.





	The Hug-Papa-Cor-Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flosnix on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flosnix+on+Twitter).



> Inspired by @flosnix over on Twitter  
> This tweet: [ Tweet 1](https://twitter.com/kyono_iyashi/status/1132647001949069312?s=19)  
> And his comment about it: [ Tweet 2 ](https://twitter.com/flosnix/status/1133193196605849600?s=19)  
> This little fic is dedicated to flosnix, thanks for the inspiration. Please whoever reads this, visit him on Twitter or Tumblr (same handle) and give his wonderful art lots of love.

It was a nice sunday afternoon and it was the perfect time to do some cleaning around the apartment. Cor readied himself with the vacuum cleaner. Just a few minutes before he picked up several toys from the ground.

Prompto loved to play close to where Cor was. He was two years old and walked or stumbled around the apartment with his toys to stay near his dad. That resulted in plastic dinosaurs on the kitchen floor, chocobo plushies on the couch in the living room and toy blocks mostly anywhere else.

While Cor started to vacuum the fluffy carpet in the living room, Prompto stayed on the couch cuddled up with his favorite chocobo plush. He watched his father walk around with that loud and annoying thing that he had named ‘Vroom Vroom’. Soon, watching seemed to be too boring.

When his dad was turned away from him, he snug up on Cor’s leg and hugged it tightly. Prommy loved to stay hugged to his leg while Cor kept walking, it always felt funny. Cor stopped, turned off the vacuum cleaner and looked down on his leg.

“Prommy, we’re not playing that right now. Pappy is trying to clean.” he told the kid calmly. Softly, Cor reached down and took his child into his arms. “Later, okay? Let me finish this first.” Cor walked back to the couch and put him there. “Stay there and wait, yes?”

Prompto laughed when he got picked up, but soon made his best sulking face when his father put him back on the couch. “Paaa!” he reached up with his tiny arms. Prom wanted to play that game now!

As soon as Cor had turned away again and started that loud and annoying ‘Vroom Vroom’, Prompto climbed down from the couch and clung to Cor’s leg like a koala cub does on it’s mother’s back.

This time, Cor couldn't contain a chuckle. Prompto looked up at him with his big violet-blue eyes and grinned. “Papa, play!” he exclaimed happily. 

Cor sighed. If housework weren't a thing, he would gladly play all day with little Prom. He picked him up again. "Later. Let Papa finish this first, okay?" Cor smiled softly at Prompto, who didn't want to understand what his father was saying. Because even if he couldn't talk much himself, he did understand quite a lot already. 

There was no other way as to put Prommy into the playpen that he built up in the kitchen, which Cor had already finished cleaning. Of course Cor used the time when Prompto would have one of his naps, but something loud as vacuuming wasn’t possible when the kid was sleeping.

He placed some toys into the playpen as well. “Be a good boy, Prom. I’ll be done soon.” Cor told him with a smile, watching the sulky expression appear back on Prompto’s face. He turned again and left for his still unfinished task.

Prompto was not happy. It wasn’t like Cor used the playpen often, he hated to limit Prom’s freedom in any way. Sometimes, like now, it was necessary. But Prompto was very stubborn on playing the ‘Hug-Papa-Game’ so he sat there, sulking and thinking.

Getting out of the playpen seemed nearly impossible. Prompto couldn’t climb it, he couldn’t open it. This thing was unfair. Still, his determination was strong. With some effort, Prommy stacked some of his toy blocks in front of the playpen’s ‘wall’. He stepped onto them and tried reaching further.

It wasn’t enough. Prompto didn’t give up, though. He stacked more blocks and other toys. Prommy realized that, if he piles things up, he could get over this bad wall thing blocking him out. When Prompto wanted to, he could be extremely clever.

With a little more effort, Prom managed to climb over his selfmade stack and reach over the wall, but what he did not think about was the fact that the other side of it was just as high. It was too late, Prompto climbed over and fell on his little butt.

It hurt. Actually, it didn’t hurt that bad, but that didn’t stop some big tears forming in Prompto’s eyes. “Uhhhhnn” he started whining loudly but the vacuum was still louder. Prom got up slowly and ran towards the living room again.

While Cor was just finished and turned the loud ‘Vroom Vroom’ off, Prompto once again hugged his dad’s leg very tightly, sniffing at it all teary eyed. Cor froze for a moment. “Prommy, how did you get out?” he half sighed, half laughed.

As soon as he saw the tears, Cor took him in his arms and hugged him gently. “Did you hurt yourself? Or did you miss me that much?” Prommy nodded at both. “Bu bu..” he said, pointing to his behind.

Cor walked over to the playpen with Prom in his arms, seeing the pile of toys his kid used to get out. "You're a clever one. But you landed on your butt so I guess the escape plan could have been better." Cor chuckled. 

Prompto smiled at him, no sign of the former tears. "Pa! Play!" he insisted again. "Alright." Cor finally agreed, smiling fondly at his son. He put Prom down. "Go ahead."

And so, Prompto hugged Cor's leg tightly, getting carried around while his father stored the vacuum away. The whole apartment was now filled with Prommy's happy laughter.


End file.
